Ancient Magic meets Ancient Magic
by Anaica
Summary: Sophia Cassidy is off to college and has her first crush. Miles is smart, athletic and easy on the eyes. And the two have something in common. They embark on an adventure where they have to deal with family members and sunken islands.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **New story, new story! Very excited. So our little Sophia is all grown up and going off to college.**

* * *

Sophia Eleanor Cassidy looked around her brand new dorm room. Her parents had just left. There were a few tears for everyone involved though her father tried to hide his. The previous night there had been a going away party for her at Granny's. Most of the town had shown up, no surprise there. She got cards and tons of hugs from family and friends. Sophia was sad to leave the only place she had ever called home and everyone she ever knew. But she wanted to start a new chapter. Now she was on her own. It was liberating to say the least.

For the first time in her life, there were no fairy tale characters watching her every move. She wasn't the daughter of a sorceress and a hero. She wasn't the god daughter of the savior and a pirate. She certainly wasn't the granddaughter of the Dark One. Sophia was just a normal student. And she wanted the normal college experience.

Her room was small but comfortable, shopping for everything had been an experience to say the least. There was so much to buy, bedding that had to match, lighting, picture frames, everything for the bathroom, snacks, all the clothes, shoes, jackets, rug, school books and stationary. The room had a single window that over looked the soccer field. Her side of the room was covered in pictures and posters. Sophia had a feeling she would be pulling all-nighters to finish essays.

She had already bonded with her roommate, thankfully the girls had been emailing back and forward for a month before moving in together. Alyssa was friendly and outgoing. She was an only child from a small town in Pennsylvania and was majoring in science and wanted to work in a lab in order to cure cancer.

Sophia only gave the bare facts about her own life. She was from a tiny town in Maine, her mom was a librarian, her dad was a mechanic, she had three siblings.

She looked over her class schedule, all general education classes to start with. She had done well on her placements tests, so she skipped the remedial classes. David had been an excellent tutor back home. The first semester she had math, history, literature, science and a gym class.

As a freshman, she couldn't get away from the dreaded eight AM class. As much as she loved reading thanks to Grandma Belle, thinking critically about literature at the crack of dawn was going to be a challenge.

As far as extra activities, volleyball was a must. Sophia lived and breathed volleyball. She also considered a club, college offered so many choices.

Sophia was an introvert by nature but now she was ready to step out of her comfort zone. Meet people, learn new things, become a more well-rounded person.

She made friends with a few girls on her floor. Fern was a theater major and Delilah majored in art history and played softball. Then there was the occasional guy who tried to sit with them, but it was Sophia's job to chase them away if none of the girls were interested in him.

* * *

Her first semester ended quickly, the freshman fifteen turned out to be a myth, maybe it was thanks to volleyball practice, games and running across campus multiple times.

She was home for Christmas, that's when she realized how much she missed Storybrooke. College provided freedom but home was stable.

And she might have lied to her mother, denying that she had ever attended any wild college parties or had any alcohol. But Aunt Emma saw right through it, her and her super power. She had taken Sophia aside and said she trusted her not to go overboard and become a party girl. College was all about discovering oneself in a safe environment.

The holidays passed too quickly and Sophia found herself back at school, ready for her second semester.

Little did she know, her horizons and her heart were going to open up.

* * *

 **OMG AdorkableAlyssa, there is there the character I said I would name after you. I hope you like her.**

 **Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Sophia entered the lecture hall and searched for Alyssa. Her roommate had signed up for the same history class at the crack of dawn and misery loved company.

Alyssa was in the second row, her book bag on the seat next to her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." Sophia slid into the open seat.

"No problem. I did not expect this class to be full."

"It's a Gen Ed class, everyone has to take it. But give it a week, half of these people won't be here." Alyssa told her, taking a sip of her extra-large coffee.

Then Sophia looked at the other students. Everyone had coffee and was struggling to stay awake.

The professor walked into the room, introduced himself and turned off the lights for his power point presentation.

Great, now staying awake was going to be so…

But Sophia suddenly got a second wind, or rather a burst of magic. She was sure her eyes changed color and hoped no one saw that. She was fully awake now, that was a new one.

Her pen moved across the page at a lightning speed. She read the course outline, making her own mental notes on dates of exams and presentations.

Alyssa stared. "Whoa, what are you on?" She was impressed and didn't bother trying to hide it.

"I'm not on anything. I just got a second wind, I guess." Sophia half lied. Magic could be a second wind.

Suddenly the lights were turned back on and a loud groan was heard throughout the room. "Look to your left, that is your study partner for this class." The professor informed them all. "It's a good idea if one of you is out, you can get the work and not fall behind. Exchange emails and phone numbers."

Sophia turned to Alyssa, well that was a no brainer. They would be awesome study partners.

"Hey."

She heard a voice behind her and Sophia turned around. A row back sat a young man with bright green eyes. He didn't look half asleep like the rest of the people in the room.

"Want to be study partners?" He asked.

Was he trying to flirt with her? "What about the person next to you?" Sophia asked, a tiny grin appeared on her face.

"You mean the guy who didn't even bring a pen to the first day of class? Not the best first impression. Miles Thatch." He stuck out his hand to her.

"Sophia Cassidy."

"I think it is going to be a fun semester, being study partners." He said.

"I didn't say yes to that arrangement." And she knew how to flirt back and handle pretty much anything.

"What am I? The next door neighbor?" Alyssa leaned back, studying the man. "Though, having a third person wouldn't be a horrible idea."

The professor gave them the assigned read and announced the class was over for the day.

"The first quiz is the end of next week. The library at 7 o'clock. Don't be late." Sophia told him, gathering her books.

* * *

 **New guy, let's see where this leads.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Sophia kept glancing up at him from her textbook. Miles was a mystery to her but one she wanted to figure out. Carmel skin, green eyes, dark hair that was cut short. He was usually wearing jeans and a college sweatshirt, who knew what he looked like under those.

Whoa… that was fast and totally uncalled for. She needed to focus.

"So the War of 1812 started what year?" His voice rang through the silence of the library.

"What? War of 1812…" Sophia began franticly flipping through the pages of her textbook. She should know that.

"Sophia, think about the question." There was a hint of joking in Alyssa's voice. She did kind of feel like a third wheel, but had to admit it was cute to watch the interaction between the two. She knew in her gut there was something very different about Sophia and had the same thought about Miles.

"The War of 1812 started in…" The answer dawned on her and she felt stupid. "1812."

"Maybe we should stop for the night. We have been here for three hours. I think we are sleep deprived." Miles suggested. "We can always pick this up later in the week."

"Ok, maybe that is a good idea." Sophia gathered her books and shoved him into her bag.

'I'll see you both in class." Miles said, his eyes were focused on Sophia.

Yes, she needed to collect her thoughts and get everything under control.

* * *

A few weeks passed, classes went on, as did study sessions. They certainly did, help, the class was filled with quizzes and tests in addition to the midterm and final exam.

And Miles was her constant companion. He joined Sophia's small group of friends. They had attended every campus lectures and events together for the month.

Then one weekend, all her friends abandoned her to go off campus for a concert. Sophia had no interest in a rave, that wasn't her scene and it wasn't about to become her scene.

"You want to grab diner at campus center south tonight?" Miles asked, they were walking back from class that Thursday.

Sophia smiled. "Yes."

"Great, it's a date."

Date?

Oh bloody hell, it was a date!

* * *

"I can't believe you have never been on a date. You're 18. Did your parents not let you or something?" Alyssa asked, from her spot on the bed, her bag was packed and ready to go.

"I'm related to everyone in my small town. What am I going to wear?" Sophia whined. Why hadn't she brought anything cute to college? Everything in her closet was jeans and sweatshirts, she hadn't planned on impressing anyone here. She didn't have any dresses or skirts.

Alyssa went to her own closet and pulled something out. "Here, this sweater dress should fit you. And you have those cute black boots…" She was being so helpful.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver. What about makeup?"

"You're just going to the Hub, not a ball. Calm down there, Cinderella."

Sophia bit back a comment. Alyssa was an unapologetic fan of Cinderella. She even had a glass slipper tattoo.

So it was two Disney fans in a small room. They both lived and breathed Disney, just in different ways. Sophia had considered taking Alyssa home with her when they graduated.

Ten minutes later, Sophia gave herself a last once over. The black and blue sweater dress was cute and paired well with her boots. Her hair was held back with a headband and her makeup was light. She was ready.

"Go get him, tiger. You have my number, let me know if you want me to stay out later so you can have the room to yourself for a more few hours."

"Alyssa! Seriously?" Sophia was horrified. She did not move that fast, she couldn't even imagine moving that fast. It was only the first date after all.

"I'm just looking out for you."

Sophia shook her head then headed out the door.

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing." Miles complimented her instantly.

Sophia blushed. "Thanks. Didn't know you wore glasses."

Miles pushed them further up on his nose. "Yeah, ran out of contacts. I'm stuck with them for a few weeks."

"It's a good look. You want to grab food?"

"Sure, then hopefully there's a free table."

Sophia got a personal cheese pizza and Miles got an Italian hero. They sat in a semi quiet corner.

"Enjoying your second semester here?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, the classes got harder from the fall semester. College life is crazy; I never saw so many people in my life. I'm a history major, what's your major?"

"Double major, political science and environmental science. And I dabble a little in ancient history. Why did you pick University of Maine?"

"It's within driving distance of home, but I only go home once a month. It's nice to know they are close."

"Lucky for you. I am nowhere near home. I grew up on a tiny island off the coast of Greece. Like it's so tiny it doesn't show up on a map."

"Sounds like my town. What's your family like?"

"My mother is the mayor and my dad is a teacher. Then I have a few siblings. Athena and Calliope are twins, they are thirteen and Orion is ten."

"Wow, such mythical names. My older brother Henry is in his thirties. Derek is fifteen and Wendy is twelve. My mother is the town librarian and she volunteers on the police force when they need backup. My dad works in an auto body shop and part time at his father's pawn shop."

"They sound very active in the community. The police force needs help? How much could happen in a small town?"

Sophia chuckled. She had grown up hearing stories about curses, witches and an army of the undead. "You would be surprised."

* * *

And classes only kept getting harder. Science labs and presentations and a ton of reading and volleyball practices. All this work left no room for study sessions, that made Sophia very sad. Thankfully Miles understood. He had his own classes to keep up with.

She finally gave in and began drinking coffee, she did not want to rely on her magic to keep her going during the dreaded all-nighters she was forced to pull.

Sophia's head finally hit the pillow and five seconds later or what felt like five seconds, she was rudely shaken awake.

"Sophia, I need to show you something!" Alyssa sounded more excited than was humanly possible at the ungodly hour.

"I want to sleep." Sleep was the only thing on her mind. She wanted to see the inside of her eyelids.

"No, you need to see this!"

Sophia lifted her head and saw her clock. "Alyssa, you know I pulled an all-nighter. All I want to see is the inside of my eyelids. It's six in the morning."

"Trust me, you will thank me."

Sophia growled but gave in. "I hate you."

"I know. Now, put some clothes on."

Sophia already had a tank top and sweatpants on, she put her college sweatshirt and sneakers on. Basically she looked and felt like a slob. Alyssa had to half guide Sophia out of the room where they met up with Fern and Delilah.

"You three aren't doing an innervation, are you?" Sophia woke up slightly.

"You haven't given us a reason, yet." Fern said.

The four of them walked across the college campus to one of the athletic buildings.

"Why do I smell chlorine?" The smell hit Sophia like a ton of bricks.

"You'll see." Fern assured her.

The sat in the bleachers. Sophia rested her elbows on her knees, her chin was in her hands, though that position might make her fall back to sleep.

Then her eyes opened completely when she saw him. There was only one word to describe Miles Thatcher.

Hot.

Smoking hot.

There he was, dipping wet and shirtless. Sophia didn't even realize she was biting her lip.

"He's on the swim team. You're welcome." Alyssa nudged her.

Miles couldn't be real. He was too perfect to be real. Part of her, the bold part, wanted to touch his perfect tan and chiseled chest just to make sure. But the reasonable part of her hoped he didn't see her there. She looked like something the cat dragged in.

"The next swim competition is in two weeks; you should go cheer him on." Fern suggested.

"Good idea. Now, she saw what we needed to show her, Sophia should get out of here." Alyssa stood up.

But it was too late. Miles looked up and saw the four girls, but he only had eyes for Sophia. He sent up a wave and Sophia felt she had to say hi now. It would be rude not to.

She walked down to the pool with a smile on her face. Thankfully she could fake looking bright eyed and awake.

"All-nighter?" Miles asked.

And he had seen through her ruse, great. "Yeah, a science class. It's going to be the death of me."

"Sorry, I hope everything calms down. Practice has been taking up a lot of my time. I miss our study sessions."

"Same here. Volleyball practice is killing me."

"Maybe I should come see you at you practice. Be your cheerleader or something."

Sophia grinned. "I would like that. I'll look for you, just make sure you have water or something."

* * *

And Miles did show up, with an energy bar, a bottle of water and compliments. He was impressed. 'My hand eye coordination is pretty bad; doubt I would get the ball anywhere near the net."

* * *

 **Alyssa is a massive Cinderella fan, thought it would be cute. Killian is clearly Sophia's godfather, she says bloody hell.**

 **So any thoughts on Miles?**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Warning- there is underage drinking in this chapter, which is bad. Don't do it.**

* * *

Midterms were finally over and now it was time to celebrate. And by celebrate Sophia totally meant a crazy college party. Complete with loud music, dancing, alcohol and Miles.

She was feeling bold and a bit dangerous. When the lights turned off and the disco ball lit up the room her fault? Maybe. It was the whole environment, the slight buzz and Miles' hands on her waist.

"Is that a tattoo?" He had been eyeing her wrist.

"Yeah," Sophia pulled up her sleeve. "I got it before I left for school. Ohana, means family." It was a nod to her favorite Disney movie, Lio and Stitch.

"Cool, I have one too." Miles' hand left her waist to pull up his sleeve past his elbow. A single word in a different language stared up at her. "It's Greek for protector."

"You want to be my protector?" Sophia asked.

Miles only smiled and spun her before pulling her back close. "I know for a fact you don't need a protector. Though if you are looking for a sidekick, I could clear my schedule."

It was well after midnight when the party winded down. Miles offered to walk Sophia back to her room, she gratefully accepted his offer. Alyssa had gone home for the weekend; the room was all hers now.

"Good night." Miles stood outside her door.

"Who said the party has to end?" Sophia asked. She was not ready, now she had to convince him. Was she like her mother, able to get everything she wanted?

Miles paused, he was clearly holding back, showing self-control. He just had to make sure she got to bed safe. Then he would leave, that was the gentleman thing to do. He nodded then he was standing in the middle of her dorm room.

"You have anything to drink?" He asked, hoping for a water.

Sophia nodded and went to the mini fridge. All she had was water, juice and energy drinks. Then she had another boost of confidence and insanity. Hiding her hand behind the door, Sophia spun her finger and bottle of rum appeared.

"You want?" She turned back to him, holding up the bottle.

Miles' eyes bugged. "You don't think we had enough to drink at the party? We aren't legal, remember? We could get in so much trouble…"

"What, you're suddenly a goody two shoes?" Sophia didn't know where that came from. "Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught." That was from Aladdin.

Then Miles got some confidence. "I don't back down from a challenge. You got cups?"

"Nope." She opened the bottle and drank right from it. He watched, impressed and waiting for a gag or something. But nothing came. "I've had worse." Sophia said, wiping her mouth and handing the bottle over.

"Who let you drink the hard stuff." Miles took his own drink, and forced it down. He had to keep up with her.

"My godfather. Just do not tell my mother. She would kill him or rip out his heart." She knew that for a fact.

"Your mother sounds crazy. You might need this more than me." He handed the bottle back.

"You have no idea." Sophia took another drink. "I know she means well, and she has been through Hell… actually my whole family, my whole town has been through Hell. They weren't all nice and good guys. Crap happened to them and they went down dark paths only to find the light, eventually."

"They sound like normal people." Miles commented. Sophia had never said so much about her family before. Maybe the buzz was getting to her, making her tell secrets. He had his own secrets and prayed he wouldn't spill his guts.

"Maybe her past and her home shaped her…" Sophia mused.

"Shaped who?" Miles asked.

"My mom, her home and the fact that she's an enchantress. She's from Prydain after all." And that was the first time Sophia Cassidy said that out loud.

Miles chuckled and reached out for the bottle. "That's nothing, though Prydain is a dark and unforgiving land. My mom, on the other hand, is from Atlantis. Totally shaped her…" He took a sip.

"Atlantis, of course it would shape a person. It's a sunken island." Sophia pointed out.

The two of them locked eyes, waiting for the other one to laugh at the absurdity of their conversation was.

But that moment never came.

"Your mother is really from Atlantis?" Sophia couldn't believe her ears. There were more next generation fairy tale characters roaming the world?

"Your mother is from Prydain?" Miles heard terrifying stories from that land. Ruthless kings, and warriors, ancient magic that was the most powerful form of magic in all the realms.

Silence fell between them and that was the unspoken yes. Both of them were telling the truth. Neither one knew what to say.

"This is insane…" Miles whispered.

"That we exist? That we met?" Sophia now had to sit down. This was overwhelming.

"Yes, but mostly the second one. It has to be a coincidence…"

Sophia chuckled. "There's no such thing. Maybe it's fate or something bigger."

"Now what?"

"Honestly? I need to sleep." Sophia just needed to sleep.

"Okay, can I call you tomorrow?" He asked, she nodded. Miles quietly left the room.

Sophia flopped backwards on the bed. It had to be fate but why? What could fate have in store for her?

* * *

 **Did you see that one coming? Another fairy tale character? What are the chances?**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late, I had internet issues last night.**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Fun fact- I did enjoy Atlantis the Lost World so that's why the movie gets love here. That's what I do, give love to underrated Disney movies.**

* * *

It was a few days before Sophia and Miles had time to meet up and talk about their life changing conversation. No, they weren't avoiding it all. Both of them were super curious.

They met up in a back section of the library. Two college students talking about "made up" lands would sound weird. Plus, they were still figuring things out.

"So why are you here, in this realm? Also, why are you in college?" Sophia had so many questions.

"Education on Atlantis only goes so far. Besides I wanted to see the world. What about you?"

"I was born in this realm."

"How did your family get here? I guess that's what I meant."

"Oh. My mother was in the Enchanted Forest and my father was already here. Then the Evil Queen cast the Dark Curse that created Storybrooke. That's where a lot of fairy tale characters live. There's magic there and it's always been home."

"Sounds like a great place. Atlantis is pretty nice too. I guess it's different for me though."

"Why is that?" Sophia was curious.

"I'm kind of royalty." That was the first time Miles said that out loud. And it felt good to finally get that off his chest. "Like a prince."

Sophia nodded. "I'm kind of royalty too, though not as high as that. I think Mom's a duchess or something. She has magic, it runs in her family."

"So that means you have magic too?"

"Yes, but I'm only allowed to use it in Storybrooke."

"My mom has the same rules. I have magic too."

"Wow."

"You are so accepting of this." Miles took her hand and squeezed.

Her heart began to beat faster. "Well, with a family like mine, you have to accept everything, even if it sounds crazy."

"So my mother is the queen, she's amazing, wise and fair. But she has one wish."

"What's that? She's queen, she can do anything." Sophia knew that, her own mother could do anything, well within reason. Then there was Aunt Regina, the town mayor."

"My mother wants to raise Atlantis to the surface, that would start a new era. She has magic, but just not that amount of magic. I guess Atlantis magic can only go so far. My mother has that issue and no safe place to put an entire island without someone noticing."

Sophia sat there, taking in everything Miles had said. Then a brilliant idea bloomed in her mind. "Storybrooke is a coastal town. Atlantis could go right in the harbor. It's protected from the outside world. There's lots of magic users, really good ones. They can help. You should come home with me next weekend."

"You sure? It's a big job. It might not even be possible." He was surprised that she willingly offered all the help she had.

"I live in the same town as Snow White and Prince Charming. They, just like everyone else, can handle big jobs."

"Alright. I'm going home with you." Miles said. "Any crazy family members I have to worry about?"

"No, we are all normal." Well, as normal as fairy tale characters went. Had she meant to leave out the fact that her family consisted of heroes and villains turned heroes? "So, just be ready to leave Friday right after class. It's kind of a long drive home."

"Closer than my home, trust me."

* * *

 **They are both royal and have magic. Such a normal relationship unlike... everyone in Storybrooke. Crazy family members... no... LOL. And Sophia wants to be hero.**

 **Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Off to Storybrooke.**

* * *

"Sophia's home." Wendy announced without looked up from her guitar.

"I didn't know she was planning on coming home this weekend. Did she call you?" Neal asked Amelia.

"No, not a word."

"There's a boy with her." Wendy added.

Instantly both Neal and Amelia were at the window, watching their precious daughter get out of her car. Wendy was right when the passenger side door opened and out stepped out a tall and tan young man stepped out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Amelia said under her breath.

"We have to give him a chance, then we can scare him away." Neal placed a hand on her shoulder. And there were so many choices on who could scare him. Neal knew it was just job first to find out what his intentions were with his daughter.

Sophia opened the front door and walked inside, she was not surprised to see her parents standing there as if waiting for her. Nor was she surprised to have two dogs running towards her. "Hi, guys. I missed you too." She was down on her knees, receiving their kisses. "So we need help." She looked up at her parents.

Amelia's stomach dropped. She had hoped and prayed the apple fell far away from the tree. Had she failed as a mother?

Neal was able to get words out. "Help with what?" He trusted his daughter and did not jump to conclusions.

She stood back up. "Wait, first off this is Miles Thatcher. We are classmates. Miles, these are my parents, Amelia Hunter Cassidy and Neal Cassidy."

Miles had his hand out for a shake before Neal did. "It's so nice to meet you both. Sophia is always talking about you and this town."

Neal shook the boy's hand, he had to admit it was a firm handshake. "So what do you need help with?" He had to do the talking, Amelia was into much shock.

"Well, Miles is from Atlantis…"

"Wait, Atlantis, as in the sunken city? Really? That's real? How is that possible?" Finally, Amelia said something, well the pain was gone. Nothing terrible had happened.

"You guys are fairy tale characters, of course it's possible." Sophia huffed. She thought her parents would believe just about anything.

"The queen wants to begin a new era of the island and raise it to the surface." Miles told them, he left the part out of that queen was his mother.

"But she doesn't have enough magic or a safe place for it. I was thinking Storybrooke was the perfect place. It's a home for all characters." Sophia finished. It was plan, one that needed a little bit of help and information, but it was a start.

"You are going to have to do a lot of research for this." Amelia told Sophia. "But between myself, Emma, Regina, and Belle, we should figure something out. How can we get in contact with the queen?"

"I can get us in contact." Mile said.

"We can discuss it over dinner tonight. Henry's coming over also. It will be a nice large family dinner. Amelia said, smiling.

Then two more people appeared in the room, in a cloud of yellow smoke to be exact. Derek and Wendy were giving Miles the critical eye. And Miles just stood there, he had siblings back home. He understood.

"Hi, I'm Miles." He said

"Wendy, this is Derek. Where did you come from?" Wendy had always been more vocal than Derek.

"Atlantis."

Her brown eyes widened, unsure what to say next. A nod from her parents told her what the new boy had said was true.

"Cool." Derek said. "And I see you met Pumpernickel and Marbles. You like dogs?"

"Love them, never had one thought. The only pet I ever had was a goldfish." Miles looked down at chocolate lab and German shepherd circling his legs.

"And that is enough talk, we have research to do. Mom, does the library have any books on Atlantis?" Sophia asked, thinking that was a good place to start.

Most likely but not with the information Sophia needed. Amelia had been told to go easy one Miles, but that didn't mean she couldn't pass that job to someone else. "Your grandfather might be the best bet. He had tons of books at the pawn shop."

Sophia nodded and grabbed Miles' arm to pull him out of the house.

After the door closed, Neal turned to Amelia. "Seriously? My father? The Dark One? You throw them right to the wolves?"

Amelia turned to look at him innocently. "I sent them to the pawn shop, not Granny's." He opened his mouth to argue but couldn't. "Come on, you walked right into that one." She giggled.

"Still not nice. He's going to be terrified."

"Well sometimes, I'm not nice…" Amelia began then Neal threw her over his shoulder. "Neal! The kids are home!" Why was his timing terrible?

"No we aren't!" came Wendy's voice and then was a cloud of yellow smoke and no kids or dogs.

"I love having magical kids." Neal mused.

"What about a magical wife?"

He shrugged. "It's okay."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Just okay? I am going to prove you wrong."

"Go for it."

Amelia and Neal disappeared into their own cloud.

* * *

 **Welcome to Storybrooke, have you met the Dark One? Though good to know that Amelia and Neal are still in love, there's still that spark. Dogs! And Wendy is cute.**

 **Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **How well do you think this is going to go?**

* * *

Sophia led Miles down the street to the pawn shop. Why was there a sick feeling in her stomach?

She opened the door and the bell above her head rang. "Grandpa?" She called. The shop looked empty.

Gold walked out of the backroom. "I didn't know you were home for the weekend, dearie." He did smile when he saw her.

Sophia would have gone to hug him if Miles hadn't grabbed her and pulled her behind him. The man in front of them was the Dark One. His mother had told him chilling tales of the demon. Miles never thought he would encounter him. All he knew at the present moment was he had to protect Sophia. He really wished he had a weapon. Maybe he could use his own magic, would that be enough?

"Miles, what are you doing?" Sophia was completely confused. Maybe this was the reason for the sick feeling.

"The Dark One must have your grandfather trapped here somewhere. Let him go!" That last statement was directed at Gold.

Grandfather and granddaughter shared embarrassed glances. Then Sophia rolled her eyes and stepped out in front of him.

"Miles, this is my grandfather." Sophia informed him. Miles stared at Gold. "The Dark One is my grandfather." His jaw dropped. "How do you know him?"

"Everyone knows about him. Stories reach Atlantis. Why didn't you tell me?" Miles asked.

"This is why." She motioned to being behind him and his obvious over reaction to the news. Miles nodded slightly then looked warily at Gold. "He's harmless." Sophia had to say that to put him at ease.

Ouch, Gold did not want to hear that. Especially around his granddaughter's… friend. He hadn't gone full Dark One in years, but for this, he could make an expectation.

"Grandpa, this is Miles Thatch, my…" She paused, she wasn't exactly sure what they were. "My classmate. Miles, this is my grandfather. We need information."

"On what, dearie?"

"Atlantis. My mother is the queen and it's her dream to raise it to the surface." Miles said. He could not believe he was giving away this information so easily to the Dark One. Maybe he wasn't like the stories said he was. Maybe being a grandfather changed him. No matter what, Sophia trusted him and that was enough for Miles.

Gold nodded and made an ancient book appear on the counter. He began to say things Miles already knew, but Sophia stared wide eyed. She was completely fascinated by the island and its wonders. Suddenly Sophia's eyes widened at Gold, as if something terrible dawned on her. "Grandpa, please tell me you aren't the reason it sank." That would be a terrible first impression of her family.

"No, dearie. That was before my time." Yes, there was time before this Dark One. And the sinking of the island had nothing to even do with any Dark One.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the gods. So how do we raise it?"

"I suggest levitating rods that are charged by a magical connection, magic both here and on the island." Gold told them.

"We can't just poof it here?" Not that Sophia was searching for an easy way out. She thought a spell would be enough.

"No, one can't move an entire island with a single spell. No magic is that powerful. If anyone can make these rods, it's your grandmother."

Yes, Grandma Belle was brilliant. "I'll stop by the house tomorrow? We have a family dinner at home." Sophia said, kissing his cheek before heading for the door.

Family dinner and he wasn't invited? Well, he didn't feel left out, having an ancient sorceress at the table was quite enough this early in the game. Gold did carefully watch Miles as he and his granddaughter left the shop. He would have to give his son a call later that night.

Once they were at a safe distance from the shop, Miles felt comfortable enough to ask his burning question. "So your grandfather is the Dark One. Who else is in your family?"

"My godfather is a pirate. Captain Hook actually. Mom just says that fate has a sense of humor when it comes to our family."

Miles stopped in him tracks. "That's one way to put it."

And that was clearly the deal breaker. She was going to help him then be nothing more than friends. "You're going to run, aren't you? Really, I wouldn't blame you. My family members have very questionable pasts…"

Miles hugged her and she melted into his arms. This was new and not uncomfortable. She swore his lips lightly touched her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Could have been worse. "You're not the reason it sank right?"**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Family dinner, let's see how well this goes.**

* * *

Henry opened the front door to his dad's place. He had heard through the grapevine that his little sister was home. So family dinner it was. He walked into dining room to see Neal with a young man who was not his younger brother.

"Hi, who are you?" He straight out asked.

"Henry, manners." Neal said, he knew his son and how protective he was. He really couldn't be mad.

"I'm Miles Thatch, I go to school with your sister." Miles already had his hand out. "She is helping me with something."

Henry wasn't sure how to react. His sister brought home a boy. What was this world coming to? Did he have to keep his mouth shut about the fairy tale characters in the town?

Neal understood the look and answered him. "He knows; Miles here is from Atlantis. And he can tell you all about that during dinner."

Now a sunken island was in the picture. It was mind blowing for Henry. He went to the kitchen to find Amelia.

Even before he opened his mouth, she spoke. "Behave."

Henry cracked a grin. "Talking to me or yourself?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We hear him out then beat him up."

* * *

But Henry stood corrected. Dinner went well, Miles explained to everyone about his home and his mother's wish.

"So one day, you'll be king?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, one day."

Her brown eyes sparkled as her glaze went between Sophia and Miles, as if seeing something special. Of all of Neal and Amelia's children, Wendy had the most magical talent. And she seemed to be gaining new skills every month.

It was already dark by the time the plates were put away and everyone had moved to the living room.

"I'm curious, where were you planning on staying tonight?" Neal asked Miles. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Henry crack his knuckles.

"He's staying at Granny's, Daddy." Sophia jumped in. "It's getting late; I'm going to walk him over." She stood up and went to get her coat.

Miles stood up and thanked everyone for a wonderful evening. The kids left the house quickly.

Amelia smiled, her phone was already in her hand. "Hey, Ruby. My daughter is bringing her friend to the inn. Could you make sure they get there safe and make sure she comes right home? Thank you." Amelia said before hanging up. "And that is how you throw them to the wolves."

"Who should Miles fear more? Us, her grandparents or her god parents, or her siblings or her friends?" Neal asked. There were so many choices.

"You know Sophia is a force to be reckoned with, right?" She pointed out.

"Of course. She's your daughter." Neal kissed his wife.

* * *

Sophia had her hands deep in her pockets. She did want to hold hands, but there were eyes everywhere in Storybrooke. "I'm sorry how Henry treated you…"

"No, I totally get it. I have sisters back home. He's just doing his job."

"So this is the inn." She opened the door to see Granny behind the front desk. "Looks like you have more common sense than you mother did, Sophia."

"What?"

"The moment your father drove into town, she had him living in her apartment. Told him the inn was under construction."

Well, Amelia had never heard that story. She knew her parents met because Amelia had made a deal with Gold to get Neal into town. He was a job that quickly turned into much more. "I'll save that for a later time."

"Here is your key. I hope you enjoy your stay, young man." Granny handed over a key to Miles.

"Thank you, ma'am. He turned back to Sophia. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, we can have breakfast in the diner." She stared up at him. She really wanted a good night kiss. But not with the present audience. So she just smiled and left the building before her face turned too red.

* * *

Sophia and Miles sat in a booth at Granny's the next morning. It was still odd to be in there and not working. She knew her job would be waiting for her when she came home for the summer. Sophia really missed homemade food, college food wasn't much to write home about.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a hamburger on an island that supposedly doesn't exist?" Miles was stating at his plate like his food was the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth.

"You know hamburgers aren't breakfast food?" Sophia joked.

"I know but do you how hard it to get one on Atlantis?" Miles answered. "I love home but nothing compares to mainland food. And I mean nothing."

"What's home like?"

"It's pretty cool, it's just odd. Like it's the ancient world but there's technology that won't be in the rest of the world for hundreds of years. It's a simpler place, slower pace. And there's so much knowledge. Our libraries are huge. What's Prydain like?"

"I don't know, I've never gone. It's been decades since my mom went there. She doesn't have family there anymore, so there's little to no reason to visit. But she said even though its harsh, there's beauty and magic."

The door opened and then Sophia heard her name being shouted. "Sophia! You didn't tell us you were coming home this weekend!" Ivy was walking towards them then noticed Miles. "And who is the hottie?"

"Ivy? Seriously, you can't start a conversation like that!" Rosie was right behind her. "So sorry for her, she doesn't see new guys very often. "I'm Rosie Gold and this is Ivy Mills-Hood, we are Sophia's friends."

"Miles Thatcher, Sophia and I are classmates." Miles stood up and held out his hand. Rosie was more composed and shook it. Ivy continued to stare. "I've leave the three of you to catch up. Do you want a refill of your juice? Would either of you ladies want anything?"

"No, we are fine, thanks." Rosie answered for all three of them.

Miles walked to the counter.

Ivy fell into the seat across from Sophia. "Sophia… he's gorgeous…"

"You should see him without a shirt. He's toned and wow…"

Rosie pushed in next to Sophia. "Wait, what? You have seen him without a shirt?! Details!"

"No, it wasn't like that. Miles is on the college swim team. My roommate dragged me to his practice one morning…" A smile crossed Sophia's face.

"Tell us about him. Why did you bring him here? You're not scared he is going to think our family is crazy?"

"Well, he already met my parents, and my siblings. Then he met Grandpa…"

"Ouch, how did that go?"

"Interesting." And she was still leaving out the most important fact about Miles. "So, Miles is a prince..."

"A prince?"

"Of Atlantis."

Stunned silence.

"Atlantis? As in the sunken city?"

"Yeah, that one. His mom, the Queen, wants to raise Atlantis to the surface but doesn't have enough power or a safe place to put it."

"And Storybrooke is the best place." Rosie understood that. Magic should stay in Storybrooke where it could be with other types of magic. Protected against the world.

"Basically."

"How cool would that be, to have the lost island of Atlantis in our backyard?" Ivy mused.

* * *

 **Henry is protective, it's cute. And Granny ratting Amelia out about Neal's first night in Storybrooke. But the three girls are so perfect.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Sophia couldn't wait to go back home for the weekend. It had been a month since the whole plan began to take shape. They were going to raise an entire island. She had helped Grandma Belle create the levitating rods and Amelia had transported them to Atlantis. Miles had been in close contact with his mother, via magic shells. She was surprised that a way had finally been found, it had to be good fortune that Miles and Sophia found and discovered the truth about the other. The queen couldn't wait to properly thank the residents of Storybrooke for helping her island.

* * *

Instead of driving back, this time Amelia transported Sophia and Miles to Storybrooke. Sophia was still not allowed to use her magic outside of the town. Too many eyes that could ruin everything.

Belle wanted them to meet her at the library to go over some late minute instructions. But when they arrived, the building was empty and quiet.

"Maybe she's not here yet." Sophia said. They were alone, this was a new one. Well, the first time outside of school.

Miles leaned against a table. "So I keep hearing you have magic but I haven't seen it yet."

"Right back at you." She grinned. They hadn't shown off their magic to each other yet. But now felt right. "On the count of three?" He nodded. "One, two, three…" Sophia closed her eyes and focused. A small ball of light appeared in her hand.

"Wow." Miles said. There was already a small ball of water appeared in his hand. Her magic joined with the water and it flew around the room. it was a perfect sight, they worked so well together. Miles was behind her, his hand on her waist. The magic spun a few times, her feelings were clearly connected to it, and it was slightly freaking out. But Miles kept both of their magic powers together.

The sudden opening of the door stopped the show. The magic disappeared and the water turned to mist. Gold stood in the doorway, watching them. "Sophia, your mother needs your help to gather everyone at the docks."

Sophia walked out of the room, he had ruined their moment.

Miles went to follow Sophia but Gold's came blocked his path. "Not so fast, dearie. I may not fully be the Dark One but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. If you harm her, nothing will stop me."

Miles had been trained in politics since birth, but dealing with the Dark One was not covered. "I doubt you lied to your granddaughter to get her out of the building so you could threaten me." He saw right through that ruse. "And I would never hurt Sophia."

"Let's hope you keep your word. And your mother sent you a message." Gold dropped his cane and watched Miles walk out.

And to think he had to go through this sort of thing with Rosie and Wendy.

* * *

 **And there's the Dark One we all know. Let's hope their plan works.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

They were ready, they were finally ready. The large group was gathered at the dock, overlooking the currently empty bay. If they were successful, it wouldn't be empty much longer. Emma, Regina and Emma were going over last minute details with Belle. Tim was just watching the whole ordeal and was waiting to help if needed.

There were even non magical people here. Mary Margaret and David wanted to watch their daughter do what she did best, help people. Killian and Henry were there for the same reasons. Neal watched his wife with their eldest daughter, his other children weren't ready for this responsibility, maybe one day. Maybe one day, all of his kids would make the world a better place.

Sophia stood between her mother and her godmother. She felt quite grown up, her younger sister hadn't been asked to help with this. Well, Wendy was not trained as much as Sophia was.

But she wasn't the only younger person there. Rosie was there with her parents. She had worn her parents down and was now taking magical lessons. Ivy smiled over at Sophia, this was their first brush with being heroes like their parents. Even Liam was there. That was the one magical person not many people saw coming.

Miles stood closer to the water, watching it, studying it. He would have to pinch himself to remind himself that this whole thing was actually happening. He was going to fulfill his mother's wish, well with the help of Sophia. She was amazing and talented and brilliant. Miles could not do this without her.

"Ready?" Amelia asked Miles. She smiled at him, assuring him that this would all work out. He nodded.

Bursts of magic, all different colors, shot out and landed on the water. It would connect to the rods that had been placed on Atlantis. The magic would generate power then rise.

Or that was how it was supposed to happen.

Sophia blew a piece of hair out of her face. Her magic was weakening a tiny bit. She was not used to using this much at once. Suddenly someone's hand joined hers. Sophia looked to her left and saw her little sister. Wendy grinned and added her own power.

Finally, there was movement on the water, like something trying to breaking through. Sophia focused everything she possessed and it was her last ditch effort that brought a giant beautiful island break the surface. The lost city of Atlantis was now in the sunlight and in the harbor of Storybrooke, Maine.

Miles broke into a cheer, one that everyone joined in with. Before Sophia could join in, she was lifted into the air by Miles. Tight arms around her waist and the breath was taken out of her lungs.

And the perfect moment for a…

"Thank you so much Sophia." He whispered in her ear after he put her back on the ground.

"Miles, your mom is stepping off the island and wants to see you." Emma was at his side. Amelia was smiling but there was something behind her eyes.

Miles nodded and held Sophia's hand as he walked to the edge. He saw his mother and father heading to the dock.

It would be the first time in many years that Milo had stepped on dry land. It must have been an experience for him. Besides him was his wife, looking around at the new land.

Queen Kida was a sight, she was gorgeous, strong and proud. She made being royal look like a walk in the park.

Regina, as the mayor of Storybrooke, stepped forward for the official welcome.

Then Sophia was able to meet Queen Kida and Milo. She wasn't sure if she had to curtsy or something. She lived with royalty, she herself was nobility, why was she nervous?

Then there was meeting Miles' siblings. The thirteen-year-olds Athena and Calliope and ten-year-old Orion stepped up, fully ready to explore the new realm.

* * *

 **YAY, success!**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I hate to say this, but here is the final chapter of this story. It was interesting to see Amelia as a mother. Enjoy the ending.**

* * *

A few days later, Neal sat on a bench looking at Storybrooke's newest addition. It had always been the home of fairy tale characters and now there were new residents. An island that had only lived in legends was now in his backyard. He couldn't believe it. But this Storybrooke, anything was possible. Especially when his daughter, with all her power and support of her mother, put her mind to something.

Amelia appeared next to him, her hand found his. 'Wow."

"That is pretty much the only word to describe it."

"I'm so proud of her. She is growing into a hero. Takes after her mother." Neal said, nudging Amelia's shoulder.

"Her father too. Don't forget about him."

Neal was going to say something then he saw his daughter, his little girl, walking hand in hand with Miles along the dock. He wanted to go interrupt them, but Amelia's grip on his arm stopped him.

"Let her grow up, we trust her."

Neal huffed but listened.

Sophia never felt so alive. Life was perfect. She was happy, she had done something impossible and was now holding hands with a hot guy who she liked a lot. A hot guy who liked her back, or at least she thought so.

"Thank you again, Sophia, for everything you did. This never would have happened without you." Miles stopped walking and stood in front of Sophia.

"No thanks needed, I just did what was right." She could feel blush rising in her face.

"It was above and beyond what was right. Fate pulled us together for a reason. And I couldn't be happier about it all."

"So, where do we go from here?" Sophia wanted to know. Were they a couple? Were they anything more?

"Well, we have a few more years of schooling. Eventually I will rule Atlantis, just in name though. Who knows how government will change now that we are part of your town. You have hopes and dream and career plans. I do hope there's room for me."

"Do you want to be a part of it all?" She asked, staring at him, hoping for the best.

"Yes, I do want to be a part of your world."

Sophia smiled brightly. And she finally got her very first kiss.

It was as amazing as she had read. She couldn't wait for the next chapter of her life.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the likes and reviews and hope you enjoyed the story. Not sure if I am going to continue Sophia and Miles' story, I have no ideas right now. Ok, not true- I want them to be adrenaline junkies together, like jumping out of planes. But don't hold your breath. Next week is a Derek centered one shot.**

 **Reviews on this one.**


End file.
